


Perhaps Not Today, Nor Tomorrow, But In Time

by starchitect



Series: Hope [5]
Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Accidental Proposal, Cultural Differences, Epilogue: Xenoblade Chronicles Future Connected, Established Relationship, F/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, they're both smitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25381936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starchitect/pseuds/starchitect
Summary: Maxis shakes his head. “That’s not what I mean.”“Huh?”“I must say, it’s a bit of an odd time to decide to tie the knot, but… I suppose I was young and impulsive too, once.”Shulk’s face twists in confusion. “What are you talking about?”“I’m talking about the ring Miss Melia is wearing. Am I correct in assuming it’s an engagement ring?”
Relationships: Melia Ancient | Melia Antiqua/Shulk
Series: Hope [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764547
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36





	Perhaps Not Today, Nor Tomorrow, But In Time

**Author's Note:**

> alternate title: Tyrea doesn't get paid enough for this

_“Royalty?” he says, a light chuckle on his lips. “That would be an interesting sight.”_

_Melia hums and leans into him again. “For sure.”_

_And as they begin walking back through Gran Dell’s entrance, she decides that **Shulk Antiqua** has a very nice ring to it. _

* * *

“So, what is it you wanted to show me?”

Shulk had pulled Melia aside before they were to ready themselves to leave Gran Dell and take on the Fog King in Alcamoth. It sounded like whatever he wanted to discuss was important.

“Well, since we’re going up against the Fog King, I thought we should be as prepared as we possibly can.”

Shulk shuffles through his pocket and eventually fishes out a ring with a golden gem. He smiles and presents it to Melia.

“I found this gem that strengthens one’s natural ether. I thought you’d find it really useful, so I had Qarz make it into a ring for you. Here.”

And as Melia takes the ring into her hands, her heart swells. Shulk really didn’t have to go out of his way to make this ring so intricate. Each and every swirl of the metal around the gem looks like it was crafted with intense care. But the way Shulk is smiling at her, and the way it looks when she slides it on her finger is enough to bring her to the verge of tears.

“Shulk, this is…”

He tilts his head. “Do you like it?”

Deep down, Melia knows this is merely a gift. Shulk was only thinking of how to better their chances against the Fog King, and that’s all there is to it. But another part of her can’t help but think that this is the closest thing she’ll get to a proposal for now, and she decides to cling to it. It’s a little early to think about marriage right now, especially when they have other priorities to worry about, but… Maybe one day. One day, when their relationship is deeper, and there’s nothing stopping them, she’ll ask Shulk to marry her.

But that day is a long way off.

“It’s beautiful.”

* * *

In the end, the ring Shulk had given Melia could very well have been what turned the tide in the final battle against the Fog King. Shulk knew it was powerful, at rank five, but he was surprised by exactly _how_ powerful it was. He’d never seen Melia deal that much damage before. It was...captivating, to be honest.

Shulk can’t help but smile as he watches Melia chat excitedly among the residents of Gran Dell, her eyes lighting up as she recounts the events that took place in Alcamoth. She looks so beautiful like this.

“Congratulations, by the way.”

Shulk startles and turns to face the new arrival—Maxis. He wonders how long he’s been standing there.

“Oh, thank you,” he says, smiling warmly. “It wasn’t just us, though. Taking down the Fog King required some effort from everyone. You and the Companions were a great help in protecting Gran Dell.”

Maxis shakes his head. “That’s not what I mean.”

“Huh?”

“I must say, it’s a bit of an odd time to decide to tie the knot, but… I suppose I was young and impulsive too, once.”

Shulk’s face twists in confusion. “What are you talking about?”

“I’m talking about the ring Miss Melia is wearing. Am I correct in assuming it’s an engagement ring?”

Shulk turns red instantly. That wasn’t what he had in mind when he’d given her the ring. He just wanted to give her an advantage in the battle ahead. Is that really how it looks…?

“Um… That’s…”

Maxis claps him on the back with a laugh. “I don’t need to know the whole story. But I’m sure you’ll make each other happy.”

Shulk doesn’t know what else to do, so he just nods. “Th-thanks.”

And for the rest of the day, he doesn’t think about much else.

* * *

It’s been a week since the Fog King’s defeat. Plans are already being made for the restoration of Alcamoth, but none of them can be put into motion until Junks is repaired. Hence why today, Shulk is surrounded by a plethora of tools and a few notes from Radzam about how to replace some broken components.

Tyrea is also here, under the pretext of wanting to help, but so far all she’s done is lean against the exterior of Junks while she watches Melia talk with Maxis in the distance. Shulk suspects she’s here for another reason.

“So, Melia chose you to be her husband consort, huh?”

Shulk nearly drops the tool in his hand. He turns to face Tyrea.

“Um… No? Why is everyone assuming we’re engaged? I gave her that ring because it has a gem that boosts ether. It’s useful for combat.”

He turns back to his work, hoping the blush crawling up his neck isn’t too obvious.

“Besides, Melia is the empress. She’ll end up marrying someone important.”

And Shulk has to be okay with that. The two of them might be together, but Melia will have to continue the Antiqua bloodline some day, and that will require her to marry someone else. A High Entia. Someone with status. Definitely not someone like him, a Homs without a single drop of royal blood.

As much as marrying Melia would make him happy, Shulk doesn’t think it would be the best for her people. That’s just how it is.

“And where does that put _you?”_ Tyrea demands. “You are her boyfriend, aren’t you?”

He frowns. “Well… Yes, but—”

Tyrea takes him by the shoulder and peels him away from Junks to look at her again. Her eyes are serious as she points to her right thumb.

“Shulk, she’s wearing it _here.”_

Shulk blinks, confused.

“Okay? What’s so special about that?”

The High Entia lets out an agonized groan, pinching the bridge of her nose. Shulk steels himself.

“...You realize that’s where High Entia wear engagement rings, right?”

And if that isn’t the most dumbfounding revelation. Suddenly what Maxis said a week ago makes so much more sense. When Shulk and Melia first started their relationship, Melia had told him about the different romantic customs, and he was quick to familiarize himself with them. However, she somehow managed to leave this particular detail out.

Shulk doesn’t know how to respond, so he doesn’t. He just swallows, speechless, as his face heats up again. Meanwhile, Tyrea continues.

“Shulk, she wants to _marry_ you. Why else would she wear it like that?”

At this, Shulk glances at Melia several feet away, and at the ring glimmering on her right thumb, and he realizes how clueless he’s been. He blinks again.

“...Oh.”

Melia...wants to marry him. _Him._ A Homs, of all people, who has no business dating the empress of the High Entia in the first place. She could have chosen anyone to be her husband consort, and yet...she chose him.

Shulk is finding it incredibly hard not to grin like an idiot right now.

Actually, thinking back, the way she looked at him when he gave her that ring should have made it obvious. How did he not see it?

Well, to be fair, it’s not like he knew, but _still._

Shulk ends up staring in silence for another minute before Tyrea brings him out of his thoughts with a groan and a shake of her head.

 _“Ugh._ You know what, never mind.”

“Huh?”

“I don’t have time for this nonsense. You can figure out your relationship on your own.”

And then a moment later, Tyrea spreads her wings and takes off, leaving Shulk no chance to open his mouth to respond.

* * *

Shulk and Melia haven’t had many chances to be alone together lately. The restoration of Alcamoth is already under way, which means that bringing tools and supplies to the Bionis’ Shoulder has taken up most of their time. The rare free moments they have together are usually spent relaxing on the shore of Colony 9, which is one reason why Shulk still hasn’t brought up what he and Tyrea discussed back on the Shoulder.

Admittedly, it’s taken Shulk far too long to actually work up the courage to ask Melia about the ring. It really shouldn’t bother him as much as it does, but something had stopped him from saying anything for another two weeks.

And yet, now that the two of them are alone for a moment, Shulk is tempted not to speak up again. However, the longer this goes on, the more complicated things are going to be down the line. He clears his throat.

“Hey, Melia…”

His lover directs her gaze from the stars above to look at him. The starlight is reflected in her eyes.

“What is it, Shulk?”

“I wanted to ask you something. About the ring I gave you.”

Melia visibly tenses. She swallows.

“...What about it?”

He looks away, tracing circles into the sand absentmindedly. “I was talking with Maxis. Back on the shoulder. He assumed by the placement that it was an engagement ring. Is that true?”

There’s a stretch of silence while Melia prepares an answer. Shulk waits patiently, opting to watch the stars in the meantime.

Eventually, she speaks, eyes averted as she twists the ring on her thumb.

“This… This is where High Entia wear engagement rings, yes.”

Shulk opens his mouth to respond, but then, without warning, tears begin to fall from her eyes, and she buries her face into her knees.

“I’m so sorry, Shulk,” she sobs. “I should have told you sooner. I know it is far too soon, and I understand if you can’t give me an answer yet. I just…” She sniffles. “It just felt right to me. I’m sorry.”

Shulk blinks. This is the last thing he expected to come out of this conversation. He shakes his head and wraps his arms around his lover.

“Melia… There’s no need to apologize. I’m not upset. I was just...confused, I guess.”

Melia seems to calm a little at this. Shulk gently pets her wings and continues.

“That ring is yours. You can wear it wherever you like.”

And he means that, truly. He may not yet be ready for a grand wedding and everything else that comes with marriage, but if Melia wants to wear that ring like an engagement ring, then she has every right to. It’s not like Shulk doesn’t _want_ to get married—he would certainly like to one day. He’s just worried about moving too fast.

He sighs and brushes the tears from her face. “But even so, we should probably wait a while anyway. Restoring Alcamoth is going to take a long time. We wouldn’t want that to interfere.”

After a moment, Melia sniffles and makes a low hum as she leans into Shulk’s touch.

“You are right.”

Then, she puts some space between them so she can look him in the eyes, her own stained red from crying.

“I’ll come to you with a proper proposal once the restoration is finished,” she says, twisting the ring on her thumb once again. “Then you can give me your answer.”

And at this, Shulk can’t help but laugh as he pulls her in for a loving kiss, leaning his forehead against hers once they separate.

“I can’t wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> ha, you thought Melia was gonna propose in this fic
> 
> guess you'll have to come back nEXT TIME >:3


End file.
